


Before the Storm

by VeryFckingAmusing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryFckingAmusing/pseuds/VeryFckingAmusing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles from unfinished stories or random spurts of inspiration that I deemed too good not to post but not strong enough to stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I was so overwhelmed by the lovely responses I got from DIAFLNCAA that I wanted to give you guys a little somethin-somethin. They're probably crap but I think they're kinda cute. The high school prequel is in the works but you're gonna have to be really patient with me because I'm a shitty writer and good content takes me a long ass time! <3

"What did you think when you first met me?" Nasir's voice was muffled by Agron's stomach.

 

Agron opened his eyes, shocked awake from the blissful coma Nasir had induced by lazily tracing his abdomen with his tongue.

 

"Like what did I think of you? What was my first impression?"

 

Nasir lifted his head and nodded and Agron took a moment to savor the post-coital, sleepy glow in his lover's face before grinning.

 

"I thought: 'That's the man I want to marry one day.'"

 

Nasir snorted and bit down on an ab in retort. Agron yelped and laughed, flinching away then shuffling and pulling Nasir so that he was situated further up his chest.

 

"No you didn't. Seriously." Nasir pressed a kiss to his sternum.

 

Agron took a moment to remember.

 

"I thought... Hm..." his lips pursed with concentration and Nasir bit again, this time on Agron's collarbone.

 

"Don't make it up!"

 

"I'm not!" Agron laughed, "I swear, no, I'm just trying to remember the first thing. I remember thinking I liked your shirt but that wasn't first."

 

Nasir rolled his eyes.

 

"I don't even remember what I was wearing."

 

Agron nodded, "Dark blue v-neck. It was really fitted."

 

Nasir chuckled at that.

 

"And it looked good because I'd only seen you in your intern shirt. OH!"

 

Nasir flinched at Agron's exclaimation.

 

"Sorry, no I just remembered... Okay, it's a bit shallow but if you want honesty... I thought your hair was incredible."

 

Nasir buried his face in Agron's neck, his entire body shaking with silent laughter. Agron tightened his lazy hold on Nasir's waist, squeezing him still, face split wide with a gleeful grin. Nasir felt incredible nestled atop him, like he was always meant to be there. Agron caught himself beginning to think that maybe he hadn't thought it from the start, but now he thought this was the man he wanted to marry one day. Too soon.

 

"Because you had your hair in a bun in all Naevia's photos, so I didn't know how long it would be or whatever. So I was like 'Shit, he's got great hair'. That was the very first thing I thought." he explained, pressing and kiss to the top of Nasir's head, breathing in coconut shampoo.

 

"I wore it out because of you," Nasir confessed, "I usually wear it up at formal functions but Nae had gotten me all excited about meeting you."

 

Agron wiggled his eyebrows, "You were trying to impress me?"

 

Nasir scoffed, "Please, Naevia told me how keen _you_ were, you were already impressed. I was just sealing the deal."


	2. Duro's Dating A Teenager

"Turn left on Brunswick. No, right. Or..." Nasir frowned, holding the phone level with his face and turning it on it's side.

 

  
"Which...?"

 

  
"Shh. I think it's left."

 

  
He twisted his body around, the seatbelt straining as he turned to face the back seat.

 

  
"What are you doing?"

 

  
"I'm trying to... I don't know which way the car on the phone is facing. Did we just get off Scarlett or Byrd?"

 

  
"Nasir! Is it right or left?"

 

  
"I DON'T KNOW!"

 

  
"IT SAYS IT UP THE TOP!"

 

  
"FUCKING LEFT THEN!"

 

  
Agron exhaled slowly through his nose as he turned left onto Brunswick Street. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling as he heard Nasir quietly cackling.

 

  
"Oh, come on." Nasir laughed after a moment of stony silence.

 

  
"Nope."

 

  
"It's funny!"

 

  
Agron shook his head.

 

  
"It's a little funny. Come on, I'm sorry, I'm not used to Samsung navigation."

 

  
"IT SAYS IN FUCKING BIG WHITE WRITING!" Agron yelled, but his resolve had broken and he was laughing with Nasir now.

 

  
"Sorry!" Nasir chuckled again while checking the phone, "Just follow this along for a while."

 

  
"Are you sure?"

 

  
"Agron, it says... Yes I'm sure, it says to follow Brunswick, god!"

 

  
Agron grinned, "Okay baby."

 

  
Nasir rolled his eyes, "Has Duro left yet?"

 

  
That soured Agron right up.

 

  
"Yeah, he left when I did, he had to pick up his girlfriend," he replied, spitting the last word like it was poisonous.

 

  
"Uh oh," Nasir refrained from rolling his eyes again, "Tell me."

 

  
"She's such a princess, I have no idea what he sees in her. Or what she sees in him, frankly." he vented, "She came into the store on Tuesday and went off at him for not coming out with her the night before. Monday night. Like jesus, he's 23."

 

  
Nasir scoffed, "He's not that old."

 

  
"She's nineteen."

 

  
"WHAT?" Nasir threw his head back and cackled, "Duro's dating a teenager?"

 

  
"Yeah..." Agron groaned.

 

  
"On ya, Duro!"

 

  
"Oi, no, don't encourage him. She's a bitch and he needs to dump her immediately." Agron ordered firmly and Nasir tutted.

 

  
"Babe, seriously, lighten up. You always do this."

 

  
"I do fucking not!" he sounded appalled.

 

  
"Agron. You do." Nasir said gently.

 

  
Agron sighed heavily, "No, I don't... I'm not that brother, am I?"

 

  
"You kind of are." Nasir confirmed, reaching over to squeeze Agron's thigh, "You've not liked any of his girlfriends for a long time. Not since Diona."

 

  
"Well she's hard to follow!"

 

  
"I know, she was great to him, they were great together. But he's moved on and you know what? It's sounds like he's just having fun. We both know your little brother's never going to marry a snob. He'll probably be done with her- turn right at the roundabout- on his own terms in a week. So just relax and let him make stupid choices while he still can. He doesn't need you glaring over his shoulder just yet while he's not looking for anything permanent."

 

  
Agron sighed again, "Makes sense. Just wish he'd keep his stupid choices out of the shop."

 

  
"He probably thought the same about me when we started dating." Nasir shrugged, "You're as close as brothers come, it's kind of natural for you to get jealous."

 

  
"I'm not jealous!"

 

  
"You're a bit jealous..."

 

  
"You're smart... I hate that." Agron grumbled but slipped one hand off the wheel to rest it over Nasir's, "Thanks babe."

 

  
" _WRONG TURN, RECALCULATING ROUTE!_ "

 

  
"FUCKING HELL, NASIR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasir and I share an equal disdain for giving directions. Feels bad bro.
> 
> Stay real internet <3


	3. Facebook Stalker

"I wonder if he's seeing someone."

 

 

  
He, being Agron's ex. Colton, young, handsome and beachy, who told Agron he needed 'space' after two solid years of commitment.

 

  
"Honey, no, please don't do that." Naevia groaned.

 

  
Agron shifted the phone and pinned it between his ear and his shoulder and reached for his laptop.

 

  
"I'm checking his Facebook." he admitted and Naevia groaned again.

 

  
"How did the caterers go?" he asked before she could chastise him.

 

  
Agron could almost hear her forget the topic.

 

  
"So good! I narrowed it down to my favorites so Crixus doesn't have to sit through too much. Although I don't think he'd mind, he's surprisingly into all this wedding stuff..."

 

  
Agron half-listened as she talked him through her menu thoughts, scrutinising his news feed for anything Colton had posted. It was a little too painful to go directly to his profile just yet because the last time he checked, Colton hadn't changed his picture from the one of them on their one year anniversary.

 

  
"Take a break from stalking and go to my profile, I posted a picture of the place we're having the engagement party." Naevia ordered and Agron obliged.

 

  
"Oh, I know that place, near the river, right?" Agron clicked through the pictures and hit 'like' on a couple to keep her happy.

 

  
"Yep. We weren't going to book it out but when we met with the owner he said it gets pretty busy during the summer months so we decided to go for it." she explained proudly.

 

  
Agron rolled his eyes. Crixus had too much money for his own good. He returned to her profile and scrolled down through all the congratulations until he hit more photos, this album titled 'Interns 2013!'. He opened it to a photo of 30 or so youths in matching black tee shirts with the Sinuessa Theatre Company logo emblazoned across their chests. He spotted Naevia sitting in the front row, face split with a wide grin.

 

  
"How's the internship going?" Agron asked, feeling guilty that he hadn't brought it up more often lately. She'd been so excited to be accepted after months of auditions but Agron had been so wrapped up in his own world that he'd never properly congratulated her.

 

  
Naevia gasped, "Brilliantly, oh it's going so well. I mean, it's hard work. Are you looking at the group picture?"

 

  
"Yep."

 

  
"Almost a quarter have dropped out in the last two weeks alone. It's full on."

 

  
Agron continued through the album, commenting on the action shots and asking about the people. It wasn't difficult to get wrapped up in Naevia's enthusiasm, which was just the distraction he needed tonight. He clicked to a photo of Naevia in the middle of two people, a pretty blonde girl and a short guy that Agron stared at entirely longer than necessary. Before even thinking about it, Agron hit the 'like' button. A moment later, Naevia squealed.

 

  
"Oh, I love that photo! That's Chadara, she was brought in after some of the others left, she was on the waiting list. And Nasir, he's my favorite in the class."

 

  
Agron agreed.

 

  
"He's..." he cut himself off, wondering what he wanted to say. The guy was fucking gorgeous with his mischievous half smile and eyes that even in a picture seemed impossibly deep. But it probably wasn't okay to say that, especially so soon after his break up.

 

  
Unfortunately, Naevia saw right through him and sighed wistfully.

 

  
"Oh, honey, I know. Even better in person, believe it or not."

 

  
Agron laughed at the sudden deep, incoherent grumbling he heard in the background.

 

  
"I'm just saying! Mama needs to keep her options open!"

 

  
The grumbling moved further away and Naevia laughed with him.

 

  
"They're both coming to the engagement party, you know?" Naevia's voice changed to something scheming and Agron rolled his eyes.

 

  
"Good for them, Nae."

 

  
"I'm-"

 

  
"-Just saying, I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, this falls in the same universe as the first chapter. Let's all take a moment of silence for that story, it was gonna be fucking awesome but I worked too hard on it and ended up hating it. :(


	4. The Spartacus Race

It's not so much the blaring alarm that woke Agron at 4am, rather the merciless, pounding claws that scratched at his face in an attempt to stifle the former.

 

  
"Babe, stop- Calm down- quit it!" he spluttered around Nasir's fingers, blindly reaching his own hand out to smack the alarm clock.

 

  
Nasir gave an appreciative grumble and curled further into himself. Agron watched jealously but refrained from joining him in favor of making a sprint through the freezing cold house into the shower. The steaming water woke him right up and set him in much higher spirits when he returned to their bedroom. Nasir was peeking out at him over the covers, glaring half-heartedly.

 

  
"Morning babe," Agron laughed, crawling gently over the bed to settle on top of him. He pressed a kiss between Nasir's furrowed brows and laughed harder at the whining protest.

 

  
"Why?" Nasir moaned when Agron dismounted to start dressing.

 

  
"Sorry, sugar," Agron said but his tone was too cheery for Nasir to accept. Still, Agron had been an excited, energetic mess for the past three days leading up to this event so he tried not to be too sour.

 

  
"The Spartacus Race!" Agron continued in a growly tone that Nasir suspected was supposed to be a Crixus impression, "4 miles of ass-kicking, back-breaking, iron-pumping obstacles designed to man you up and _BREAK YOU DOWN_!"

 

  
"Shhhh!" Nasir hushed through laughter when the dog next door started to bark, "That's nice, dear, but the neighbours already hate us..."

 

  
Agron rolled his eyes as he searched for a matching sock, "Serves them right."

 

  
Nasir hummed in agreement and then yawned deeply just as a knock on the door set the dog off again. In the time it took Agron to amble downstairs, open the door for Crixus and Naevia, and bring them back upstairs, Nasir was dozing. Agron turned to Crixus and Naevia and put a finger to his lips.

 

  
"It's fucking freezing in here!"

 

  
"Fucks sake, Crixus, shut the fuck up!"

 

  
Nasir groaned again.

 

  
"'llo Crixus," he mumbled, "Pleasure as always."

 

  
Naevia, wrapped tight in a blanket and baring a remarkable resemblance to Nasir in that moment, snorted and fell immediately into bed. Nasir shuffled and rearranged, helping her slip under the covers.

 

  
"Thought you were competing," he said once they got settled, huddled in close at the centre of the bed.

 

  
"Mm mm," she shook her head, eyes already closed, "Was... I pulled out a month ago."

 

  
Neither seemed capable of finishing the conversation, so Crixus interjected.

 

  
"She didn't want to put that much impact on her body while she's trying to get pregnant," he explained.

 

  
Nasir cooed happily to which Naevia responded with a proud hum.

 

  
"That'd better not be a mating ritual going on in there," Agron warned from the closet where he was busy showing off the intricacies of his new runners to Crixus.

 

  
After bragging sufficiently, Agron slipped his runners on and grabbed his pre-packed gym bag. When he and Crixus reentered the bedroom, Nasir and Naevia had made the almightly effort to sit up to say goodbye. Nasir snorted at the sight of them.

 

  
"Don't you two make a dashing couple in your matching outfits?"

 

  
Crixus flipped him off but his embarassment was quelled somewhat by Naevia's giggling. Agron scoffed and smoothed down the front of his team jersey.

 

  
"He would be so lucky." he said, putting him on the receiving end of Crixus's next finger.

 

  
"Please!" Naevia contradicted, "You'd jump at the opportunity. You guys have man crushes on each other."

 

  
Nasir's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly, "I've always said that! Agron, haven't I always said that?"

 

  
Agron glared at him, "You have. You can stop now."

 

  
"Nuh uh, no way, now I know someone agrees! You'd dump me in a second if Crixus gave you any kind of indication."

 

  
"Shut the fuck up!"

 

  
"Don't talk to him like that!"

 

  
Naevia and Nasir cut them off with laughter when Naevia mumbled something about 'lovers quarrel'.

 

  
"FUCKING... We're leaving." Crixus announced.

 

  
"Right. Good. Let's go," Agron said tightly, "See you two at ten?"

 

  
"Mhm," Nasir nodded, still chuckling as he and Naevia settled in to get more sleep, "Good luck."

 

  
"Thanks baby," Agron murmured into his ear when he leaned down to kiss his temple because no matter how awkward the drive to the race would be now, he couldn't leave without kissing Nasir goodbye. Clearly Crixus was just as weak. As they made for the door, keeping a distance from each other, Naevia turned over and inserted herself into Nasir's big spoon.

 

  
"Hands to yourself, Shakra,"

 

  
"You too, Crixus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spartacus Race is, as you might've guessed, inspired by The Spartan Race they hold in Brisbane and I think some other cities in Australia. I'd enter but I'm a potato so...


End file.
